


Trying

by that_damn_girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Second Person, Penises, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Short, Six Sentences, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_damn_girl/pseuds/that_damn_girl
Summary: You and Bucky are trying for a baby.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Trying

Trying to make your family of two into that of three, you and Bucky had been going at it since the early hours of the night. Now only a few hours shy of sunrise and several mind-blowing orgasms you had lost count of later, you were too sore down there to continue anymore rutting. However, Bucky, bless his stamina and the serum, was ready to go for atleast one more round.

After catching your breath, you slid down to circle the meaty and veiny length of him in your palm and started stroking him with expert flicks of your wrist, prompting him to let out a delicious moan as you took him in your mouth. You hollowed in your cheeks while bobbing your head on him swiftly, taking in every gasp, every groan he made and tasting the sweet and tangy precum; running your tongue over the protruding veins and making his world rock. As he was soon to cum, you laid down beside him, took his cock in your hands and pushed his head inside your heat stroking rapidly, whispered in a sultry voice in his ear, “Cum for me, Bucky,” and heard him grunt sinfully as he filled you up with his viscous potent load.


End file.
